


Dragonfruit

by belivaird_st



Category: Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Canon Lesbian Relationship, F/F, Female Characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 13:20:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21119465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belivaird_st/pseuds/belivaird_st
Summary: Maria loves finding Natasha in bed with her, but has trouble getting her out.





	Dragonfruit

Natasha slept on her stomach with her face towards Maria. Her hazel eyes fluttered open to find her girlfriend smiling back at her in a grey sports bra and black leggings.

“Good morning,” Maria whispered softly. She grinned as she watched Nat childishly squeeze her eyes back shut on the pillow. The redhead with blond highlights pulled the comforter blanket tighter around her for warmth and laid still. Maria playfully leaned down to lay on top of Natasha with her arms hugging the spy tight.

“Get up and start the day with me,” Maria ordered.

Black Widow groaned miserably inside the blanket, making her girlfriend shake her. 

“Yes. Now. Before I strip you out of this bed,” Maria chuckled, now pressing her mouth up against Nat’s hairline, inhaling her shampoo.


End file.
